


Untitled

by Anonymous



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Compliant, Comment Fic, Comment Fill, Doting Baelfire, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hookfire Comment Meme, M/M, Nurse Bae, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sick Hook, Sick Killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Fill for the prompt:</b><br/>Killian is sick and Baelfire just kinda soaks the poor captain in loving care. Killian is so warmed by the feeling of being cared for since he's never been pampered so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> ([original fill link](http://ouat-hookfire.livejournal.com/934.html?thread=2726#t2726) \+ [prompt link](http://ouat-hookfire.livejournal.com/934.html?thread=1446#t1446))

Killian hated being sick. He hated being cooped up in bed, having to take medicines, having a headache and not being able to stand upright and move about. More importantly, as a captain, he hated it when sickness would keep him from his duties.

But as it is to anything, there are always the pros and cons.

As to the cons, being sick also meant being with Bae and seeing a side of him that Killian never thought he would relish.

At the first signs of a fever brewing, Bae would be the first one to look all worried. Asking him questions like: "are you okay?" Or "how do you feel?" Usually, Killian hated being treated as though he was infirm but somehow he welcomed those questions from Bae and answered him honestly. And when the answer was a "no", or "not okay". He, more often than not, knew what came next.

And so here he was, after getting the Jolly Roger across a huge storm overnight and coming back to Bae all drenched to the bone, his young lover wasted no time in getting him undressed and under the warm and thick layers of covers until he stopped shaking from the cold.

He’d made Killian take some bitter medicine, which he knew very well, the captain hated, but rewarded him with a kiss on the lips when he did.

“It’s for your own good,” Bae said.

“Your kisses, definitely, but the medicine - I doubt something that taste like muck would make me feel better.”

Bae blushed and giggled. It always made Killian feel good to see him like that. If only Bae knew how much his presence was enough to renew his strength, he wouldn’t insist on those darn concoctions of Smee’s.

Killian closes his eyes at the brush of Bae’s fingers on his warm forehead and moans softly. When he opens his eyes, he sees the look of concern on Bae’s face, a look that never fails to make his heart swell for it spoke volumes about what Bae truly felt for him.

“Come here,” he says.

Bae scoots closer from the side of the bed to where Killian was seated, expecting a kiss on his lips, but only gets one on his cheek.

“I don’t want you to catch my fever,” Killian explains when Bae looks at him questioningly.

“Oh shut up,” Bae says and kisses his captain on the lips with all his worried passion, muting whatever protest he was about to make.

**Author's Note:**

> From the [Hookfire Comment Meme](http://ouat-hookfire.livejournal.com/934.html) on [ouat_hookfire](http://ouat-hookfire.livejournal.com).
> 
> Disclaimer: Fill posted anonymously but if author de-anons, this post may either be linked to author's copy or deleted.


End file.
